Caleidoscópio de Clover
by Morin-chan
Summary: Os interesse do rapaz que só pensava em tudo relacionado a números e formulas. Encontrar um novo sentimento não sentido, por uma garota tão distraída e meiga.
1. Lógica

Essa fic terá um pouco sobre o jogo Amnesia na rota Kent, no passado antes de Heroine se relacionar com ele, até começarem a sair e por final um dia antes de perder toda sua memória.

* * *

Tudo tem sua lógica os números são a resposta, era isso que ele acreditava, números, estatísticas são a lógicas. Caminhava em direção do corredor para a lecionar a próxima aula, tinha algo que não entendia aqueles seres sentados em sua frente eram todos como uma pesquisa da sociedade, tão diferentes mas, todos com o mesmo interesse namoro naquela idade e os futuro fica de lado, claro que ele se incomodava ensinando para um bando de cabeças de ventos que não estavam querendo nada.

No intervalo ele encontra seu amigo ou desafiante de seus jogos matemáticos como sempre sentindo a atmosfera pesada ao encontrar como seu amigo sendo vigiado por varias garotas de mentes fracas que só pensavam em ficar perto.

- Ken! como está a vida de professor?

- Por mim não seria a profissão que exerceria Ikkiyuu.

- Por que? Tem tanta garota bonita, que tem fetiches por professores novos.

- Isso é relevante para mim, todos são como pesquisa mas, parece que todos tem o mesmo interesse de se relacionar, parecem primatas.

- Ken, isso magoa. Só por achar que o amor algo sem sentido um dia vai ver que está errado.

- Não tenho tempo para essas discussões de amor ou paixão, tenho que voltar e lecionar e colocar conhecimento na cabeça daqueles jovens.

- Boa sorte Ken, Estou esperando mais um desafio matemático.

Os dois se separam, Ken vai para a sala dos professores pegar seu material no corredor encontra uma garota de cabelos castanhos claros um pouco abaixo do ombro saindo com um monte de papeis e curva para alguém.

- Obrigado sensei, desculpa o incomodo.

- Hoho! Não foi nada Heroine-chan, vá com cuidado.

A garota só curva e tenta fechar a porta estava vira um pouco na direção do Kent e parecia ter curvado a cabeça para ele e indo para direção oposta com os papeis ele a vê indo, quando abre a porta um senhor sentado tomando chá tranquilo.

- Ho Kent-kun, veio para ver sobre o xerox, já foi feito uma bela menina veio na metade do intervalo e fez tudo e saiu agorinha pouco.

- Otimo, pelo menos uma fez certo.

Ajeitando o óculos, e pegando o material para a ir a sala de aula o sinal toca e ele caminha o corredor tem alguns alunos voltam para suas salas outros estão esperando, e quando está quase na sala do 3º ano que vai ter as duas aulas seguidas dele uma aluna anda rápido toda energética e sorrindo dando um oi e voando para sala, ele pensa mais uma paquerando um outro aluno quando chega na sala a garota que tinha visto saindo na sala dos professores estava ali sentada abrindo o livro e o caderno de anotações. Ele começa a explicar mais um novo calculo matemático e avisa para decorarem cairá na prova, e em seguida diz que quer que façam os exercícios da folha que foi entregue hoje com um relatório junto sobre os exercícios para próxima aula, muito dos alunos reclamaram em múrmuros mas, Kent esta vendo a garota que não falava nada e olhava a folha e começava a fazer alguns e no caderno mesmo escrever o que tinha feito. Ele volta a explicar mais sobre a matéria até que o ultimo sinal toca um coro de alivio e escutado os alunos saindo aliviados outros ficando para conversar para fazer os exercícios juntos e Kent mais uma vez observa a garota que sai sozinha da sala e quando sai um pouco atras vê a mesma garota que havia visto antes de começar a aula no corredor e uma outra indo junto com Heroine embora.


	2. Perda de foco

Sempre observando a garota quando está por perto ela sempre com aquelas duas garotas, ou as vezes com dois rapazes falando poderiam ser irmãos é o que ouvia, de um que a protegia e outro dava sermão do nada. Heroine era seu nome pouco sabia se faria faculdade naquela instituição mesmo ou em outro lugar se tinha namorado ou não, parecia interessante a cada mês que passava até que naquele dia ele passa pela sala e abre e não tinha ninguém então hoje os alunos estavam tendo aula de educação física, entra na sala e sem perceber alguém também entra para falar com ele.

- Sensei!

- O que foi desta vez?

- Kent-sensei, eu poderia entregar meu relatório na próxima aula?

- Não, sem desculpa Mine se não fez ficará sem nota.

- Ah, Kent-sensei! Eu gosto do sensei, poderia ser mais gentil depois de saber sobre meus sentimentos.

- Sentimentos? Isso não me interessa, uma garota como você deveria estar focando em estudar e não perdendo seu tempo com essa baboseira de amor.

Heroine estava na porta de havia ouvido a maior parte da conversa e quando ouve o que ele diz abre a porta dando um susto nos dois atrapalhando a conversa ela olha para os dois e entra como não tivesse ninguém na sala.

- Heroine.

- Ora senpai, estava ouvindo a conversa dos outros por trás da porta?

- Cheguei agora, não se incomode já vou sair.

Vai até a carteira que estava seu material e pega o dicionário e o caderno de anotações pega e sai da sala deixando os dois lá e seguindo para a sala da Sawa.

Kent se sentia incomodado de ser visto com a Mine pela Heroine, parecia que não seria mais fácil chegar tão perto para conhece-la como queria. Nas aulas parecia se incomodar quando ela olhava para ele e virava o foco em outro lugar para não ter contados visual com a garota sempre serio.


	3. Dados incompletos

Kent poucos dados tinha conseguido saber sobre a Heroine, mas era pouco não dava para chegar perto dela e dizer que gostaria de ter mais dados sobre seu jeito que me incomoda fazia entender o que estava sentindo o certo por ela, somente ela. Seria como os jovem sentiam mais era diferente ele tentava ocupara sua cabeça para tentar esquecer Heroine mas quando percebia estava pensando nela.

Passava um tempo deste aquele dia que ela o encontrou com a Mine conversando até ouvir sem querer a conversa de Heroine e Sawa no patamar da escadas que dava para o segundo andar.

- Heroine-chan para de me enrolara me conta?

- O que Sawa-chan?

- Hmm, de quem você gosta, você ia me contar mas Shin apareceu estragou tudo.

- Sawa-chan se eu contar vai ser segredo não pode contar para ninguém.

- Não vou contar mas me diz que é? Shin? Toma? algum garoto da sua sala ou da minha?

- Não é nenhuma desta pessoas.

- Então quem é?

…...

Não consegui ouvir mais nada pois as duas tinham saído dali conversando, a primeira coisa que pensa é que ela estava apaixonada por outra pessoa claro que começava a sentir muito ciúmes. Também seus dias de professor estavam por fim pois estava chegando a primavera ela estaria se formando no colegial, por todo esse tempo que a observava nunca se quer consegui ouvir falar com ela como outras pessoas naquela mesma tarde antes de sair Kent encontra as duas vindo na sua direção Sawa rindo quase abraçando Heroine e parecia envergonhada seria que tinha contado e elas estavam conversando algum plano para por em pratica isso fazia sentir um vazio, tristeza estavam quase na frente dele e ainda converando.

- Eu não conseguiria, isso é impossível de acontecer.

- E como um a história de mangá Heroine-chan…. Kent-sensei!

- Até amanhã Kent-sensei.

- Até amanhã, cuidado no caminho de casa as duas.

O olhar dos dois se encontram Kent sentia feliz aquela vez em poder ouvir ela dizer até amanhã, as duas pareciam meio assustadas em vê-lo ali parecendo esperar alguém. As duas passam por ele e voltam a conversar parecendo quase terem sido descobertas por algo, para ele poderia ser um adeus.


	4. Pesquisa

Começava um novo semestre seu estagio como professor havia acabado e Kent estava começando a mergulhar em um novo projeto em fazer um intercâmbio para Londres, seria melhor novos ares para esquece-la para quem sabe um dia encontra-se outra pessoa pelo caminha de sua vida. Naquela manhã indo para universidade no caminho encontra Heroine andando com seu cachorro e indo em direção do parque, ele pensa ainda por aqui sozinha, não seria nada de errado conversar.

- Você?

- Kent-sensei!

- Por favor pode parar de chamar de sensei, não sou mais seu professor.

- Me desculpe Kent-san.

- Bem melhor, espécime interessante tem consigo?

- Esse é o Kuro-chan.

- Hmm. Não posso perder mais tempo até a próxima vez que nos encontramos.

- Kent-san?

- Sim.

- Foi bom encontra-lo, desculpe estar atrasando.

Kent só sorri vendo a moça com sua bochechas rosada sorrindo para ele e vai continuando para a universidade agora poderia ter sorte de encontrar mais vezes ele no caminho pela manhã.

Passou dias, semanas se encontrando com ela no caminho para a universidade ela falavas coisas normais que para ele eram fúteis mas não importava muito logo poderia fazer como estava planejando deste que a conheceu para cada vez mais estar perto e entender mais o que sentia pela Heroine.

- Heroine, gostaria que ouvi-se que tenho a dizer.

- Sim o que seria Kent-san?

- Eu acho que tenho sentimentos de amor por você e para continuar entender esse processo que sinto preciso observa-la. Eu preciso que você namore comigo.

Naquela hora ele sente o tapa que Heroine dá em seu rosto, seu cortejo tinha sido rejeitado claro que não desistiria fácil poderia ser um modo de surpresa, dele ter sido tão direto.

- Ai, você é um pessoa interessante?

- Você tem um parafuso a menos.

- O que tem de errado, eu só me declare para você e espero uma resposta?

Ela fica em silêncio sem uma resposta poderia que precisaria de tempo para o responde-lo isso aumentava as chances dela aceitar seu cortejo no futuro, aquela manhã para Kent já havia começado a utilizar uma rota com tudo planejado até ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos que tem ela.


	5. Um desejo de amnesia

Kent chegava cinco minutos antes dela sair de casa com Kuro para uma caminhada até o parque como sempre fazia, também demorou uma semana para ela aceitar a declaração mas parecia insatisfeita com alguma coisa, as conversa tinham um pouco de atrito em algumas relações a tempo o que iriam fazer e encontros ele sempre parecia muito ocupado dizendo que estava trabalhando em um projeto, Heroine as vezes reclamava que parecia estar em segundo plano. Mas Kent sempre desfrutava aqueles momentos para entender tinha dias que eram perfeitos muitos dados eram extraídos no encontros que tinham outros pareciam não sair do papel.

Na semana seguinte Heroine sai um pouco antes de casa com o seu cachorro Kuro e acidentalmente ele escapa do guia e não ouve a ordem de sua dona e é atropelado Kent que estava perto vê o sofrimento dela, o cachorro é levado as pressa para o veterinário mas não resiste o ferimento, na hora Heroine estava ali esperando palavras doces de conforto.

- Isso iria acontecer um dia, distraída como é.

- Eu odeio você, por que diz algo deste tipo de coisa agora.

- Você deveria ter treinado seu cão melhor, para a próxima vez ele não morrer. Ou então não tive-se um cachorro se não tem responsabilidade de cuidar direito.

- Você é muito frio, no lugar de confortar, você me machuca mais eu te odeio.

As lagrima rolavam no rosto da jovem mesmo não sabendo o que dizer já era tarde tinha estragado tudo falado palavras cruéis mas era o que achava tudo em torno dele era movido por lógica e mais nada.

Kent passou dias só se comunicando por e-mail com Heroine ela não estava com vontade de vê-lo esta triste com a perda do Kuro, ele começou a colocar nos e-mail para ela de bom dia e boa noite sem mais nada para não a magoa-la como fez no veterinário.

Depois passado alguns dia ela volta a encontra-lo em vez do parque como antes era na sala de pesquisa na universidade, agora Heroine sabia o projeto que Kent estava tão ocupado era o o programa para estudar no exterior, ele estava planejando fazer um intercâmbio para Londres ela poderia ser mesquinha e estragar tudo mas, por fim estava apoiando Kent a fazer o melhor pelo que ele desejava como uma namorada deveria fazer, mas nem tudo era um mar de rosa tinha dia que brigavam por qualquer coisa que falavam.

Ela sempre falando que deveriam sair em um encontro, mas ele sempre respondia que sempre saiam para caminhar até algum lugar como encontro, para Heroine isso não parecia um namoro só uma mentira por parte dele sem sentimentos ou carinho sempre parecia frio distante, ela estava cansada de esperar por alguma reação dele naquela tarde de 31 de julho ela propôs.

- Kent-san amanhã tem algum compromisso?

- Deixe-me ver. Não.

- Então amanhã as onze e meia da manhã vamos nos encontrar no Maid no Hitsuji, para fazer algo diferente desta vez.

- Passo, prefiro fazer outras coisa.

- É melhor ter outra programação a dois para não ter um fim de namoro, pois eu convidei para sair é muito Kent-san?

Ela estava a ponto de começar alguma discussão sobre o relacionamento desta vez poderia ser serio pois estava decaindo cada vez mais deste a morte do Kuro, Kent para de digitar e olha para ela e a expressão de sua face e olhar estavam demostrando raiva e decepção respira fundo.

- Ok, amanhã no Maid no Hitsuji no horário estipulado e depois vamos a algum lugar se para você está bom.

- Hum, sim.

Ela mostrava um pouco feliz, seria bom se ela fosse assim sempre meiga e feliz, Kent pois um momento desejava que ela não lembra-se de como tudo aquilo começou errado queria ter conhecido do modo totalmente diferente que ela pode-se demostrar um pouco de sentimento que não tinha conseguido mostrar neste tempo que estiveram juntos, Heroine se levanta e sai da sala de pesquisa estava tarde e indo para casa esperando a manhã seguinte a seu encontro pensando em como seria bom se pode-se ser diferente aquele encontro que teria.

* * *

Fim da fic espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
